Honey Honey Honey
by its a story of love
Summary: Regina's late to girls night. She begins to explain why, but her diary already offers an explanation.


_**Yes this is based on Honey Honey Honey from Mamma Mia. Yes I am trash. Yes I am more than ok with that.**_

 _ **Also this turned kinda angsty for a bit. I don't know how and I am sorry. It ends with OQ sexy times though so... (it's my first time writing proper smut so be nice, I know its a bit shit.)**_

 _ **Unbeta'd and own nothing but the mistakes.**_

"Sorry I'm Late" Regina said, sitting on the vacant stool next to Emma. Good at least she didn't have to deal with Snow toppling over after a whole pint. They had come along way but Regina's patience still had a limit.

"Reginaaa" Snow squealed, oh good lord this woman needed to learn how to hold a drink.

"Snow on your first I see" Regina sassed. She couldn't help it. Granted she didn't try but details details.

"More than you've had, your majesty" Snow replied, a glint in her eyes.

They all stared at each other, trying (and failing) to contain their laughter. Not that it was particularly funny, it was just that they were all aware Regina would soon take over Snow.

Regina ceased laughing when Zelena turned to her, a mischevious glint in her eye.

"So sis, care to offer an excuse as to why you were late, are we that bad company"

Regina glared at her sister, they could all hazard a guess as to why she was late, there was no need for her to say it. She grabbed the Apple Martini, Emma had bought her and took a huge gulp.

"Do you really want me to answer that, not sure you would like the answer Ze"

Emma, who had remained oddly quiet so far, laughed and stuck her tongue out at Zelena- "told you she liked me more"

"Yeah yeah whatever" Zelena replied

Regina sighed, she enjoyed girls night because it was a night with adults, or at least it was supposed to be, she should have really learnt by now that that wasn't to be the case.

"You two are ridiculous, We went to the park this afternoon and got back later than planned. With everything I just lost track of time"

None of them really bought it but it was enough to satisfy their needs for now...and the conversation moved on to their lives.

Zelena voiced her frustration at driving, and having to assemble ikea furniture. Why there was so many bloody parts she didn't know.

Emma talked about her plans with Hook, they were planning on going to Hawaii, Killian had wanted somewhere near the sea and Emma had wanted somewhere warm, far far away from Storybrooke and curses. Packing was proving to be a nightmare, the pirate had a lot of stuff apparently. And trying to persuade him that leather was not the best material to wear in Hawaii was not going well.

Snow gushed about the move, the house was just so perfect, and she could hear the birds sing every were a few confused looks at that, surely she could hear the birds from the loft, it wasn't like there was a lot of noise pollution in Storybrooke.

Regina grabbed another round, it's not that she was delaying her 'storytime' necessarily, it was more that she was still getting used to this. The whole girls night, actually having friends to go to the pub to. People to talk about girly stuff and just life in general and on days like today when she had spent the day with her family, and an evening with friends it almost became too much. Okay so it didn't help that she was an emotional drunk (she would deny this fact to her dying day)

She placed the drinks down and told the girls of the day at the park, how Roland had fed the ducks, he loved doing that. Henry had then written a story for the book, about a Queen, Thief a little prince and a little knight, which Roland had illustrated. It was now taking pride of place on the fridge.

She hesitated when she heard Zelena snicker, did she have something on her face or something "What?"

At least she had the decency to look ashamed "Nothing sorry Re"

It was a clatter that broke the awkwardness. Snow. She had just gone to the toilet and now she was fighting with Vikings. Again.

Emma, clearly mortified, dragged her back towards them. Ignoring her protests of I wanna play darts. They don't wanna because they know they're going to loose."

"We could always do Karoke?" Zelena suggested.

Seriously what had Regina done to piss her sister off today. She hated singing, especially in front of other people. Her mother had always berrated at how she couldn't sing. The memory of having to sing at a Showcase at her castle where she had froze had haunted her since. Later she would blame the alcohol.

Sensing her nerves Zelena tapped on her shoulder, don't worry sis me and Emma will go first. Just get some Snow some water, please.

Regina nodded. She actually hadn't heard Emma sing and was intrigued.

 ** _"Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey"_**

Regina felt her whole heart sink. Her diary. They had found her diary. Her diary where she had written, in substantial detail all her feelings and escapades with Robin.  
 _  
_ _ **Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey  
The way that you kiss good night"**_

Emma and Zelena were in hysterics at this point, the song long since forgotten. Regina too horrified and embarassed to do anything just sat there frozen, willing the ground to swallow her up.

It didn't and Zelena and Emma carried on. She would kill them for this, that's if she hadn't already died of embarrassment.

 ** _"The way that you hold me tight  
I feel like I wanna sing  
When you do your thing"_**

She shouldn't let it get to her. They were drunk and this was a cruel drunk. No one else knew that this was her diary. As far as they were concerned this could be some song from a sweedish pop band. She knew though and if she stayed she was going to end up saying something she regretted. She loved Emma and Zelena but she needed to talk to them with a clear head.

She returned home, and opened the door to their bedroom as quietly as possible, despite leaving early it was still close to midnight and it had been a tiring day. Robin appeared to be asleep so she took her pyjamas and make up wipes to the bathroom. Removing the make up and all her insecurities hit her, it wasn't Zelena or Emma up on the stage, drunkenly singing, it was her. The seven year old who had disappointed her mother. Again. She didn't realise she was crying, or that she was gripping onto the side for dear life until she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and Robin brining her into warm hug. He rubbed circles around her back, after wiping the tears away with the back of his finger, gently asking her what was wrong.

She blushed deeply when recounting the story, and attempted to extract herself from Robin's arms. She wrote down their sexapades and now her sister and best friend had the diary. Robin didn't seem embarrassed, if Regina had to hazard a guess then she would dare to say that it turned him on. When she questioned him, whispering seductively in his ear, do you like that, that I wrote every moan, every gasp, every orgasm in a diary, his length hardened and Regina captured his lips. Robin returned the kiss but gently coaxed Regina to the bed.

Regina lay down, and Robin continued to press kisses down her body, down the valley of her breasts, he captured one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking it gently.

Regina wanted, no needed more and she was more than happy to tell Robin that.

He complied, and his tongue made his way down to her clit, happy to find wetness surrounding it. He would never tire of tasting his beautiful wife. As he continued his exploration Regina moaned "Oh god Robin. more please. I need more"

"So bossy milady"

"Thief stop teasing, for gods sake"

Robin debated a minute as to whether he should continue his minstrations or not and decided against angering her.

Suddenly, his fingers found their way inside her and began slowly pumping in and out and she moaned into his mouth.

She pulled away and for a moment Robin hesitated, had he made her uncomfortable. He neededn't have worried. "So close Robin, want you in me when I come. Want to feel you inside me"

Apparently he took too long as Regina switched positions so she was straddling him. Bracing herself she aligned her warm heat with his cock as she slowly sank down on him they both released breathy moans. They'd crossed a border line. Rpbin regaining what little composure he had left found her hips and began guiding her, thrusting into her.

They were both so close and Robin began thrusting harder, faster.

"Fuck so good" was Regina's response as her climax overwhelmed her. Robin's cry of pleasure was equally expressive when he came just a couple of thrusts later.

Regina collapsed next to him and hugged him, relishing the feel of his fingers softly raking through her hair. After a few minutes she grabbed her phone, when Robin asked why, Regina just smirked before telling him her plan. Robin laughed and kissed her, before saying "Oh I love you Regina Mills.

The next morning very nervous, guilty and hungover Emma Swan and Zelena Mills woke up to a text from Regina: ** _June 3rd: What a night ..._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought. Cx_**


End file.
